theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Loud in a Cave
One day, Lincoln and his sisters are at the park, having a good time Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Ah, what a nice day! It's pretty rare for eeryone to go here since they like the beach more, but when we do go here, man is it fun! As Lincoln looks around, he sees his sisters. He sees Lola and Lana playing, which is pretty rare. He also sees Lisa doing experiments. He looks to the right and he sees Lynn sitting under a tree with her head down. Lincoln decides to go over to her Lincoln: Hey, you ok? Lynn: Oh, i'm fine. It's just that I don't have anything to do. Lincoln: Hmm, I see. Lincoln looks over and sees a ball. He gets an idea. He goes over ang grabs the ball Lincoln: Well, i'm pretty bored too, but look what I found. Lynn looks up to see the ball in his hand Lincoln: Wanna play kickball? Lynn: I would love to! Let me get first kick though! Lincoln: Be my guest! Lynn: Alright, Go long! Lincoln runs across the field and once he gets to the other side, Lynn kicks the ball. Lincoln lets the ball bounce off his chest and once it's in the air again, Lincoln does a bicycle kick to it. The ball flies by Lynn, surprising her Lynn: Wow Lincoln! You got some skill! Lincoln: I learned it while I was in soccer! Lynn: I'm impressed! Lincoln: Can you do it? Lynn: Obviously! Lincoln: Alright, I wanna see! Lynn: Lets get the ball first! Lincoln and Lynn clear the hill that the ball passed by and once they reach the top, they are amazed. They find a cave on the other side with the ball resting inside of it Lynn: Woah, a cave! Lincoln: Woah! Hey girls, come here! Look what we found! The rest of the girls clear the hill to see the cave. They all stare in aw Luna: Woah dude! When was there ever a cave here? Lola: I don't know, but it looks pretty! Lana: Seriosly, it looks dirty......and I like that! Lola: Ew! Anyways, who's going in? Lynn: How about Lori? Lori: (nervous) M-Me? Why? Lynn: Because you're the oldest. Lori: That doesn't mean anything? Lynn: Why not? Is it because you're a chicken?! CHICKEN! Lori: I'm not a chi- Lynn: BAAWK! BAAWK! Lori: Why don't you go in?! Lynn: (nervous) Oh...well, you see....I.....I hurt my ankle really badly! Lynn falls on the floor, acting like she's hurt Lynn: It really hurts! Lori: In bet you weren't saying that when Lincoln asked you to play kickball. Lynn: Huh? Lori: CHICKEN! BAAWK! Lynn: Well....why don't Lucy go in?! She's always in the dark anyways! Lucy: I may be always in the dark, but I still get shivers in some places, and this place is one of them! How about Luan?! Luan: I would, but i'm not trying to get myself in a "rocky" situation! Hahahaha! Get it? They all started arguing at each other to see who would go in. Lincoln got irritated and stepped up Lincoln: I'll just go in, considering all of you are scared! Lincoln enters the cave and is amazed by the interior of it. He gets mesmerized my it Lincoln: Woah! You girls really need to see this! Lori: Nah, we're good! Lola: At least someone isn't chicken! Lori: That's it! The two started fighting. When the other sisters tried to pull them from each other, they got caught into the fight as well. Lincoln is in the cave when he grabs the ball and throws it behind him, unaware of the fight Lincoln: Well, here's the ball. The ball lands just in front of the cave's enterance. Lynn manages to tear herself from the fight and start to head to the ball. Before she can pick it up, Lola is thrown from the fight, knocking Lynn on the ball. This causes the ball to fly upwards into the rocks, causing some to fall Lynn: Uh oh. Lincoln, get out of there! Lincoln: Huh? Without warning, the remaining rocks fell in front of the cave's enterance, blocking it Leni: LINKY! YOU OK?! Lincoln: (muffled) Yeah, i'm fine, but i'm stuck! Lucy: Don't worry big brother, we'll get you out of there! They all try getting the rocks out of the way, but nothing happened. They turn towards smaller rocks and pulled that out so that Lincoln can see '' Lynn: How are we suppose to get him out of there?! Lori: Think, think! AH, I got it! Hey Lincoln, is any of your friends busy? Lincoln: (muffled) No. Lori: Perfect! I need half of you to go to Clyde's house and then the remaining of you to go to Adam's house! Luna: What about Lincoln? Lori: I'll stay with him! Now go! Sisters: On it! ''All of the sisters all rush out of the park and make their ways to the house. Meanwhile, Lincoln is sitting alone in the cave when he starts speaking Lincoln: (low voice) Hey Lori? Lori: Yeah, Lincoln? Lincoln: (low voice) Why is it when we're having fun when a fight breaks out? Lori: I..I don't know. Lincoln: (low voice) Figures. I bet everyone else doesn't know either. Also, why is it always affecting me? Lori: What do you mean? Lincoln: (low voice) I mean, everytime something happens, i'm always involved with it one way or the other. Remember the time where Leni and you got into a fight because of a dress? Well, in order for you guys to make up, I had to go. I mean, I understand it was all about a dress, but I could've helped. I'm a part of the family.....right? Lori: Of course you are! Lincoln: (low voice) Well, when fights like that happen....I don't feel like i'm a part of it.... Lori was surprised to hear that from Lincoln and she starts to understands. She never really thought about how Lincoln felt after fights happens, but now she knows, and she doesn't like it. She starts to tear up because of it. Meanwhile, at Clyde's house, Leni, Luan, Lisa, Lola and Lily are knocking on his door. CLyde answers, confused Clyde: Oh, hey girls. What's wrong? Luan: We need your help! Clyde: What's happening? Lola: Lincoln is in trouble! Clyde: He is? Leni: He's stuck in a cave! Clyde: What?! Ok, let's go! They all rush out of the house and head to the park. At the same time, the remaining sisters just explained to Adam and Julie on what's happening Julie: So, Lincoln got stuck in a cave?! Lynn: Yep, that's why we need your help! Adam: Alright! Let's go! They all rush out of the house and head to the park. They all meet up at the cave to see Lori in tears Clyde: L-L-Lori?! Gaah! Clyde faints, but Adam catches him Adam: Seriously? Leni: Lori, what's wrong? We're gonna get him out of there! Lori: (crying) No, it's not that.....it's something else! Lynn: Like? Lori: (crying) Lincoln told me about he felt... Adam: And what is it? Lori: (teary-eye) I'll tell you 5 minutes later, Lori finishes telling everyone about Lincoln and everyone but Adam and Julie is in tears Luna: (teary-eye) So that's how Lincoln feels? Lana: (teary-eye) I can't believe that we never knew about this! Leni: (teary-eye) And we always mistreated him? Lynn: (teary-eye) What's wrong with us?! As they start to cry, Adam and Julie stand up and start to speak Adam: I know it's pretty sad that Lincoln thinks this but if you want to make up for it, I would suggest that you stop weeping and get theses rocks moving. Julie: Yeah girls, lets get up and get moving! Lori: You're right! Come on girls! We gotta get Lincoln out of there and repay him! Sisters: Yeah! They all start yanking out the small rocks out of their places and manage to do so easily. Once they got to the medium-sized rocks, they have some difficulty but they manage to get them out. By the time they got to the large rocks, they get nowhere close in getting the rocks out. While they struggled to get the rocks out, Adam notices a loose rock near the corner of the enterance Adam: Guys! Come here! there's a loose rock here, and it looks like it's holding up most of the rocks! Lisa walks up and inspects the rock Lisa: He's right! We need to get this rock out! They all rush over to the rock and try to pull the rock out. Even then, they can't get it out. Clyde then regains consciousness and sees everyone at the rock. Adam then notices Clyde and calls him over Adam: Clyde! Get over here! We need your help! As Clyde walks over to the group, he notices Lori Clyde: L-L-Lo- Adam: Clyde, we don't have time for this! Snap out of it! It took a few seconds until Clyde snapped out of it and he rushes over to the rock. They pull on the rock with all of their might and eventually the rock flew out of its place. Just like Adam expected, most of the othe rocks. They manage to get all of the rocks out of the way and the enterance. They all rush in and see Lincoln sitting with his head in his legs. Lincoln feels a tap on his shoulder and looks up to see Lori, smiling at him Lincoln: (teary-eye) Lori! Lincoln jumped into Lori's arms and started crying Lincoln: (crying) I was so scared! I never thought you would get me out! Lori: Shh, it's ok! You're fine, you're fine. Luna: We heard what you feel like at times, and all of that isn't true. Lynn: You are always family, no matter what happens. Lola: and we're sorry for making you leave the house because of the Sister Protocol. We never meant for you to feel that way Lucy: We all love you, big brother. Nothing changes that. Lincoln: (teary-eye) Thanks girls! Luna: Come here They all start a group hug and it last for a minute. Then Lynn steps out of the group and grabs the ball that caused the rocks to fall in the first place Lynn: So, I know we weren't able to play for long, but do you want to play kickball? Lori: As a family? Lincoln: (sniff) I would love to! Lynn: Great! (looks at friends) You guys want to play too? Adam and Julie: Sure! Clyde: That would be fun! Lynn: Great, now Go Long! They all start running around, having the fun they started with THE END Category:Episodes